


Eyeliner

by Ciacconne



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: Yuugi remembers. Always.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Eyeliner

Eyeliner 

YGO. PG. 100+ words. 

Yuugi pov. Hints at Atem/Yuugi. 

Yuugi remembers. Always. 

-x- 

When his other self returns to the millennium puzzle, Yuugi knows the first thing he needs to do when he goes home is take a long, lasting shower. It will wash away the grime and the dirt and loosen the grip of the shadows from the past games. 

Sometimes, when he thinks about what it means too much, he clutches his head and covers his face with his hands in denial. After what seems like an eternity, he learns to accept it again once he sees the smudges of the dark, thick lines on his fingers. These lines mark the skin beneath his eyes. That’s how he remembers  _ him _ sometimes. 

Now, as the current title holder of the King of Games, he coats the lines underneath his eyes with the eyeliner this time, and remembers  _ him  _ fondly, lovingly, not as his other self, but as Atem, always. 

End. 

-x- 

A/N: I’m back, for good. 


End file.
